Death of Mario
The Death of Mario is the ninth episode of season 3 in Cute Mario Bros and is the 24th episode, overall. Plot The episode begins with Luigi preparing for his mission, then we see Mario watching Max and Ruby on TV, claiming he loves it as it makes himself feel like a little kid again. Then, Mario overhears Luigi's spy music and wonders where it's coming from, he sees Luigi and asks him what he's doing. Luigi reminds Mario that he's a super spy. Mario comments back that he hasn't done it in 4 years, then Luigi does the classic turn and look at the camera. Mario claims that he wants to be a super spy too, but Luigi declaims because the job is too dangerous and Mario claims he'd be better off eating chips and watching Max and Ruby. As always, Mario doesn't listen to Luigi's warning and asks again, but Luigi says 'no' again, then Mario said that he'll scrub his underwear, thrice a week if he let's him. Luigi eventually excepts his agreement, and takes Mario with him, but Luigi tells him he's gonna need a new outfit. Then, we see Mario in his original outfit that was seen in the Super Spy Luigi series. Mario and Luigi then look on a computer monitor (which is similar to the one seen in Cousin Malleo), which has three missions on it. Next, we see Bowser and his minions in front of crate, of which has Jack inside, as their plan was to find out, what the Jack's snacks taste like. Jack then claims that they will never get away with what there doing. Wario then hits Jack's and puts him in prison to quiet down, and that they've also mention that they've been waiting to taste Jack's snacks. Mario and Luigi then burst into the room, Chain Comp's voice cracks and Mario said to Luigi, if his voice sounded like Kermit but Luigi cuts him off. Bowser commands his minions to attack of with they majorly fail at doing. Luigi then breaks the fourth wall by saying off screen, that fight scenes are a lot easier. Waluigi then gives Jack's snacks back and then Mario and Luigi leave the scene. Bowser asks what to do, Hammer Bro suggests that they go to McDonald's to get burgers, of course Jack agrees. Everybody leaves the scene and leaves Jack behind, and Jack begins whimpering and tells them that he'll give them, a Jack snack. Then, the scene cuts to Mario and Luigi walking down the road, claiming that Jack's snacks tasted gross. Then Luigi asks Mario, if he wants to go get some lunch. Mario suggests that they go to Subway, we then see Mario and Luigi crossing the road toward the sidewalk. As a car speeds up quick towards Mario, Luigi then yells to Mario to look out but it's too late, and the car runs Mario over, knocking him out. Luigi gasps and runs towards Mario as the screen fades to black. We then cut to nervous Sylvester working quick and hard at keeping Mario alive, but he ends up flatlining (dies from cardiac arrest). Luigi leaves in tears upon seeing his brother die on him. Luigi is seen crying on a bed as then Mario starts calling his name. Luigi believes he can still hear his voice, Mario talks again and Luigi immediately snaps out of his depression and asks where he is. Ghost Mario then comes out, revealing his position, Luigi coughs and chokes in confusion of seeing Mario's ghost. Mario then claims that he's come to haunt Luigi, he then asks if he has any food. Luigi screams and takes off running, but runs into a wall. Luigi then struggles to get the door to open, but fails. Mario then comes closer to Luigi, while wailing his name, frice. Nowhere else to go, Luigi begins to have a panic attack. Mario then claims that he's not going to hurt Luigi, then Luigi then asks in a scared manner what Mario wants from him. Mario replies back saying he doesn't know and that he only remembers is his death. Jack then comes bursting into the room, (probably because, he must have ecasped his prison) exclaiming that he took his first poop. Luigi claims that he's happy to see Jack, (thought he'd never say that). Luigi then exclaims that Mario is a ghost now, Jack doesn't believe luigi and asks if he's gone crazy. Mario then thinks that jack can't see him then luigi tells him to prove to jack that he's there.ghost mario then lifts a lamp up while the reversed vision of the song of "Healing" plays. Luigi then tells, it's Mario, then Jack immediately spazes out of the room, claiming he pooped in his pants. Luigi then says that could have fun with Ghost Mario's powers. We then cut to a montage of ghost Mario and Luigi pulling pranks on their friends with "My Dear Friend" playing and ends with Mario and Luigi, claiming they're the best pranksters in the world, then they high-five. Mario then claims he's hungry, we then cut to Luigi bringing Mario some food. Mario licks the pizza and claiming that he couldn't taste the pizza. Puzzled, Luigi tells him to taste it again, but no new outcome. Then, Mario freaks out and punches Luigi. We then cut back to the bedroom, Mario claims he has no reason to go on any more, Luigi then comes back, saying he's already dead. Mario then has a change of heart about being dead, because he couldn't eat pizza anymore. Then, they decide to look for someone to help, their crying for help is answered. Then, they see an ad for Frogger McHanson's ghost removal. They eventually reach Frogger and the story is explained and do a spiritual call. Ghost Mario then starts to float in the air and bids a final good bye, to Luigi. However in a dark twist, Frogger claims he could go to Hasbro Hell. Mario questions the name, but is cut off as the lights go off and turn back on with Mario, nowhere to be seen. Luigi bids his last goodbye and the screen fades to black. Epilogue Mario wakes up only to find himself in Hasbro Hell, also meeting the guardian himself, he explains to Mario, that he is in Hasbro Hell. Mario argues that he doesn't belong in Hasbro Hell and that he's a good Italian boy. The guardian explains that he had a second chance, but screwed up because he scared his friends. The guardian then leaves to go look for Osama bin Laden. Mario goes to a beach chair and tries to look on the bright side of the situation he got himself into and tries to rest, but the moment is broken when Kermit comes bursting over to Mario claiming he didn't know he lived here too. Mario breaks the fourth wall, saying: "MY..AHGOA!" and the episode ends. Trivia *Waluigi died in the previous episode, but he returns in this episode, but this is normal for the CMB series. *This is the first time, Jack has been kidnapped and he's been forced to help himself, as he reappears later on in this episode. *This is the first time, Mario has died and we don't see the remainders of his body. This is mostly likely, that the reason Sylvester sent Luigi out, is so he could bury Mario's body. *Although Luigi was the only person who could see Mario, it doesn't make sense that Jack couldn't see Mario as a ghost. Jack comes from Halloween Town, where there are ghosts there, and jack is technically dead, so he would have seen Mario. *During the fight scene, Cousin Malleo is mistakingly noticable in the background, though he appears to be unclear. *ERROR-When Jack comes bursting into the room, claiming he took his first poop, it technically is impossible for him to do so. With Jack being a skeleton of course, he has no intestines nor stomach to digest it. *When Mario claims that Luigi hasn't been a spy for four years, he refuses to do the spin-off series "Super spy Luigi" which has been on hiatus, for the same amount of years. *In this episode, the fourth wall is broken at one point. *Although it is currently unknown that how Kermit ended up in hasbro hell, but it's theorized that he screwed something up in Branpresto Heaven and got kicked out and sent to Hasbro Hell. *Music- James Blond- 1:35 Mario has his spy in training suit on. 0:00 Beginning. Errors